Desperate Slash
by Plot
Summary: *Prequel to Chrono Armor! UPDATED!* We know that Gennai stopped Piedmon from destroying the eggs. The question is do we know what really happened? A corrupted past may never be mended.


Disclaimer: No I do not own digimon! Toei and those Bandai people own it. This is purely for the reader's enjoyment  
  
Authors Note: erm... I am Plot just Plot this is my first fanfic. So cut me some slack will ya? Anyway this story is actually a prequel to my upcoming series "Chrono Armor" which will be up shortly (first chapter anyway). Any suggestions/complaints can be sent to me at plot@chaotix.zzn.com. Hope you liked it my friend device and I have been working on this on and off hope it pays off. http://personales.com/chile/santiago/kawaii/ this is a good site to get most of the Japanese songs I put down below. If you wish please R&R.  
  
"Desperate Slash"  
  
Gennai awoke drenched in sweat from a horrible nightmare. They were coming more frequently every time, more gruesome then the last. Gennai ran his hand through his full brown hair trying to remember what he dreamed of. He then rubbed his face trying to focus, but he just drew a blank. He took a look around his surroundings realizing that this was defiantly his place. He had never known his true origins. All he remembered was being assigned here by Quingolomon, one of the four gods of the digiworld and knew nothing else. He sighed. He hated his life so dull and utterly pathetic.  
  
His room was nothing more then a cube, but it lacked all the accommodations normal people slept in. It was all metal, yet not shiny and new but rusted and dirty. The grim it self seem to leap off the walls, and the floor was constantly sticky and wet. Often the ceiling leaked with little puddles forming under it, making slipping a normal habit for Gennai to look out for. Alas for this is all Gennai known, and this was his life, It would never changed or so he thought.  
  
The one thing he truly cherished was his sword. Though it was just standard issue for the protection of the so-called "Destined Eggs"; he loved it, and it was his only outlet from the constant cycle that was his life. He rose out of bed, careful to avoid the small puddles, and turned on the swaying light bulb in the center of the room. He then made it to the door leading to his small closet that held nothing but the same color robes that were all brown. He put on his sandals made his way out the door. There hung up was his sword. He unsheathed it making the room brighter with the glare off the sword.  
  
There engraved on his sword were symbols he did not understand, but knew they were not likely of any importance. He grasped the handle giving the sword a few strokes in the air making a swish sound every time he slashed. He sheathed it on his back and made his way out the door.  
  
He left the room into a long hallway which is where all the dormitories were located. Passing him by were the "Cloaked ones" as he referred to them. He never put on his hood because, sincerely, he wanted to stand out.  
  
"Good Morning," were all they said as they passed Gennai all in the same dull tone that was all there own.  
  
"Yeah good morning to you to!" is all Gennai could say as the passing group continued toward their destination.  
  
The hall was like everything else; it was dark and was barely lit by little windows near the ceiling. Gennai continued walking remembering what he had to that day when BOOM! The earth-shattering explosion knocked Gennai to the ground, his eyes burning with dust in them. A piece of metal had torn a gash in his right shoulder. He gasped as reached for the metal object stuck in his shoulder. He yanked it out with blood spraying on the floor. Gennai ignored the pain and ran down the hallway in the direction of the group that recently passed him. All around him doors flew opened to stunned "Cloaked ones" as they all unsheathed their blades ready for battle. Gennai came to the heart of the explosion. There on the ground laid a Mekanoirmon with much of it's wiring on the fritz. He had come to the conclusion that the passing group had taken care of this one.  
  
The Alarm finally began to sound, a voice began to boom "All personnel stand by. We are under attack. Be on your guard, there seem to be armada of Mekanoirmon coming in our direction. Please report to your battle station at once. May Quingolomon make your blade swift.damn it. die!" the intercom went dead and the sounds of explosions rang off the walls. "The Mekanoirmon are coming in," Gennai said to himself. Down the hall a few yards from him a Mekanoirmon broke threw. Gennai took a step back. He was still in bad shape from the gash in his shoulder. The Mekanoirmon muttered a command and a slew of rockets flew toward Gennai. Gennai barely made out the rockets from all the dust as they made his way toward him. With not enough time to react he made an X covering his body and face toward the Mekanoirmon. The rockets hit all around him, making running hard. He jumped flipping over the Mekanoirmon. In mid air he pulled out his sword and brought it down through the Mekanoirmon. Electricity crackled all around the Mekinoirmon. Gendai sheathed his sword and continued walking with the Mekinoirmon exploding behind him. A slight smirk appeared but only for the briefest moment.  
  
Gennai looked around a corner and saw a group of Mekanoirmon and cloaked ones. least to say it was a massacre, blood drenched the walls with their clawed hands stabbed them. Only one was still alive, blood seeping from under his hood. Gennai snarled in anger and unsheathed his blade stabbing the first Mekanoirmon he saw. It fell with a thud and all attention was on him. The three remaining Mekanoirmon shot their rockets, all aimed at him. The dust cleared, he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"HIYA!" Gennai stroke his sword going through the thick medal of the Mekanoirmon like butter. It fell motionless. The remaining two quickly attacked. Their arms extended, Gennai jumped back barely getting killed, as the claws hit nothing but steel. A swish was heard and the Mekanoirmon's twitched and were sliced in half. Gennai shielded his eyes from the incredible blast. The dust cleared and the lone survivor held his massive sword with both hands. The sword was gigantic, about twice the size of the holder (FF7 Clouds weapon but longer). The "Cloaked One" now seemed to be struggling to even to stand up as hurried gasps escaped from under his hood. Finally his legs gave way and he tumbled to the ground, with his sword falling on the unforgiving steel. Now realizing the situation, Gennai slowly knelt down next to the trembling figure.  
  
"The destined eggs, they are beyond this hall my." the cloaked one coughed sending stray drops of blood onto Gennai's robe. ".. Team were the protectors of them. You may be the only one left in this area to protect them..." The "cloaked ones" breathing was becoming shallow and slowed. Gennai stood there regarding his words. He felt empty, almost useless, but he knew in his heart that he should obey a dying mans wish. A drop of moist water was apparent on his check, now but Gennai was not one to regard it as he continued walking in hurried silence.  
  
He entered a distinct chamber that he had never been in and to his bewilderment all around him gears were turning. Mingling with the shadows, he could finally make out the image of a small glass case, the only source of light in this dark and gloomy chamber.  
  
Taking a small step foreword he regarded a sticky substance that he had stepped in. Squinting in the vast darkness, the color of the substance came to him, red. At last he realized he was not alone, slowly ducking behind a set of gears to avoid being the next in the long line of dead.  
  
"Out of my way you snide" now turning his attention to the source of the voice. He could see that a large red mist could be seen on the glass case containing the eggs. "Oh you too, I told you fool I am a mega!" a yelp was heard as an unseen sword was plunged into a "cloaked ones" gut. A splitting of glass could now be heard turning Gennai's attention finally to the cause of all the suffering. To his disbelief stood a brightly dressed digimon that he had never seen before. Regardless he was tired of watching and of the meaning less killing. With the swiftness of a wolf, he clung to the shadows, slowly darting closer to the digimon. The digimon suddenly heard a splash of feet on a puddle of some kind. Taking his two bloody swords he threw them in the direction of the black abyss. Gendai picked up the whistling sound of the objects and dodged one of them by sidestepping, but the other made a large cut in his robe.  
  
"Wow, I believe you lived that from the gasps of air I hear," the digimon now pulled two other swords from his back, "I'm Piedmon but alas it's also the name of your grim reaper". Slowly appearing from the shadows Gennai now regarded the digimon face to face. Unsheathing his sword he brought it up to bear. Spitting to the side, Gennai waited for the foul creature's attack. Without another word Piedmon charged with his swords dangling to his sides. His attack seemed to light the air afire but no one was there to receive such a harsh attack. Gennai now descended from the air his sword pulled out in front of him pointed directly at Piedmon's head. Side stepping to the left the attacked miss by a hair. Gennai was to slow though to avoid the kick in the face he received by Piedmon, sending him flying back into the shadows. Short raspy gasps could be heard from the black abyss as Gennai tried to regain his composure.  
  
"Already done are we, I was just getting warmed up!" Piedmon threw his swords in the air catching them by the hilt. Out of the shadows, he came in a quick paced run with his sword held in front of him. The swords connected and then broke apart as both regarded each other's skill with the sword. Gennai began to slash wildly at Piedmon, each one to be blocked by Piedmon, with a smirk on his brightly colored face. Now taking a step back Gennai was to slow to block the oncoming attack as it hit its mark across his check. A deep gash could now be seen with blood flowing forth.  
  
"Something to remember me by," Piedmon laughed. Gennai now focused at the situation at hand "That attack was just for play, the next.." Gennai steadied his Sword in fear of the oncoming onslaught. The flow of blood now reached his neck in moist discomfort. With a rage of emotions the symbols on his sword lit up one by one and Gennai was now surrounded in a golden aura. Piedmon, now looking a bit perplexed, readied his swords with a frown on his face. The crests on the eggs began to light up each in there own glow. Feeling the rush of a new hope, he charged the blood from his scar trailing him from such speed.  
  
"Back to hell demon! DESPERATE SLASH!" Gennai snarled as he slashed. Piedmon blocked the attack the best he could, but the force was too great and a gash deep all across his chest. "Damn you!" Piedmon was now sulking on the floor holding the gash in an attempt into not breaking up into scattered atoms. Gennai's sword disappeared from view as it turned to dust. He found a Mekanoirmon in the chamber and loaded it with the eggs and crests. With a push of a button rockets flew from the Mekanoirmon towards a wall. Quickly he left with pursuit by at least twenty Mekanoirmon. Then from out of nowhere, came eleven children and their digimon, dropped from the sky, right in front of Gennai.  
  
Inspired Japanese music for the prologue: "Black Angel" Weiss Keruz. I like how it flows.  
  
Inspired American music for the prologue: "Pardon Me" Incubus. This song is really great.  
  
Inspired anime of the prologue: Princess Monoko (I think I spelled the Monoko part wrong.). Gennai in my fic and the main character in PM are alike, I think. Other anime that kick ass: Z.O.E: Idalo. I picked this because both this and Idalo are prologues. Also their both incredibly short! 


End file.
